Shrine State
by Anna Sakurai
Summary: going back home and facing your demons is a hard thing to do.
1. Coming back home

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, nor do I own Garden State.

Shrine state:

Chapter 1: Coming back home

* * *

He always had the same dream. The same scenario. In his dream, he was inside a plane. The trip seemed like going well. Tedious, but, when isn't tedious a good thing if aeroplane trips were involved? The lesser out of normal events, the best. Then, in one mere instant, the plane started crashing. Everything would be moving, and, everywhere around him, he would see people were panicking, hurrying for their life saving vests and oxygen masks. He, however, wouldn't. He wouldn't even react. Like nothing was happening. Then, as the plane crashed, the strongest, whitest light you could ever see shined. And she came. He couldn't see her face – the light was too blinding.

He was woken up by a rude ringing, and a familiar voice….

"…Hey, how can we understand each other if we don't ever talk? Look…"

He was wide awake now.

He looked around to see where the familiar, and yet almost long forgotten voice came from. There wasn't much to look at, really. His room had only a king sized bed with his old, but much loved blood red cover and white sheets, a closet, and a telephone. He looked, and the answering machine's light was blinking.

Well there it was. The source of the long forgotten, yet familiar voice.

"…Look…I….I don't know how to say this, but you have to come home. Something happened….Your mom. She died."

He was wide awake. Yet he didn't get up. He felt the sadness taking a grip in his already numb heart. He wanted to cry, but the tears…

They just would not come.

'_You just can't fight the tears that ain't coming…' _He thought with a grimace.

* * *

Ten minutes of ceiling-staring later, he got up from bed and directed himself to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror of his medicine cabinet. Everyday he would look at himself in the mirror. But who was he really?

'_I wish I knew...'_

Opening the cabinet, he stared at the perfectly stacked prescribed pills. According to his _loving _father, they were supposed to make you feel…_Happy_. Looking at them, the reached for the orange container that he was currently taking, took the lid off and put one of the _Happy _pills inside of his mouth. He lowered his head to the tap and drank from it, swallowing the _Happy _Pill with tap water.

Ten minutes later, he was out of his small, nearly-empty Los Angeles apartment He took his car and drove off. Or he wished he drove off. He was so stuck in traffic that he couldn't even move.

For millionth time in this situation, he thanked his _Happy _Pills. At least he didn't get aggravated by the heavy traffic. He was too numb for that.

'_Funny…'_ he thought.

That was the only time he liked his medicines.

When he got where he had to be, he figured that he should have a proper attire for the his Mother's Burial. He wandered if his ceremonial attire was still in shape. It's not like he could buy a suit or anything. Not that he didn't have the money. He had money, but he couldn't buy a new suit. That would be the most offensive thing he could do. Ever.

* * *

Some hours after that, he had to go to his evening job.

Unfortunately, he was late, and as always, he was constantly on the verge of losing this job.

And **that **just **could not happen**. Even though he had money, he needed to work to be able to live in the United States.

If he lost this job, then, that would be extremely hard to thrive in a city like Los Angeles. It was extremely hard to make it here. Though it seemed like everyone wanted to be served, all those rich, get-all-whatever-your-spoiled-heart-desires people just weren't happy with anything. One mere flaw would land him jobless.

As faith would have it, he worked at the most expensive and most fashionable restaurant in L A.

What right PR wouldn't do?

Honestly, the food wasn't even that good. But then again, as every dish in the house was overpriced by at least two or three hundred dollars, then, tips were **very, very, very** good. Well, all the waiters there deserved it. The clientele of that place was among the rudest, most obnoxious bastards one could ever imagine.

'_So full of shit. From the cradle to the grave.´ _He mused to himself. _'Spoiled rotten bastards.' _

With little or no surprise, though, there he was. The most predictable man on Earth. The manager and his boss.

"Now where have you been?" He yelled out. "Look, idiot, if you're late one more time, I'd hate to do it, but, you'll have to go. Do you understand this?" As he said the last statement, the manager reached or his head and made a poking motion so that the information would get through his thick skull.

'_Now that's a god dammed, fucking annoying thing'. _

In less than a minute, though, he had his uniform on, and there he was, doing his job. As he went trough the beautifully decorated restaurant, which had modern design lamps, tables that reached one's knees, with water surrounding the tables. There were candles virtually everywhere, and the centrepieces were absolutely gorgeous. Other than the people attending the restaurant, it was lovely.

"Hello! We were waiting for the past half an hour!" the obnoxious blond girl said.

"Well, I'm sorry…." He began, as politely as he could manage, but, making sure that he couldn't care less about what she said.

"Well, you know what, just forget it!" she paused. "Just bring me a dry martini ASAP, and like some bread." She paused again as she looked at him. To her, he was mere dirt. A lower class whose sole purpose was to serve her. "what the fuck are you waiting for? Go!"

"I'm sorry, we don't have bread." He said

"What? You don't have bread? What kind of shitty restaurant is this, if you don't have bread?" she pressed

"Well..."

"Well, what?"

"We're a Vietnamese restaurant, we just don't serve bread" he replied with a shrug.

She seemed to take a while as she processed the information he had jus given her.

"You don't look Vietnamese, are you Vietnamese?" she grunted.

"No, I'm not Vietnamese. If you really want to know…"

"Fine!" she rudely cut him off. "Just bring me the martini and something to chew on. Fuck, bamboo, anything. Chewing gum, even! Just get it and get it ASAP!"

"Absolutely, we'll see what I can do."

With a very annoyed face, he went back to the kitchen.

Needless to say, the rest of his night was a lot like the beginning of his evening.

* * *

About seven hours later (he had lost count), he got off work. As he was getting on his car, he heard steps, and a second later, a voice called after him.

"Yo, InuYasha!" the voice said

"Hey, what's up, Spike?" InuYasha replied

"Hey, I'm throwing a big party today. Starting midnight, ending whenever. You in?" Spike asked, smoking a cigarette.

"I can't. Sorry. I gotta catch a plane later."

"Aw, man! Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no, don't worry about it. Go have fun. You crazy kids." InuYasha said jokingly.

"Well, wherever it is…Good Luck." Spike said with a shrug.

With that, InuYasha got in the car and drove off to his house, so he would get some clothes, his red blanket and the ceremonial attire.

As he packed the attire and the blanket, he realized how much they meant to him, and, even though he didn't want anything to do with that family anymore, he just couldn't bring himself to throw the only links to his family and past life away.

Deliberately forgetting his pills, he closed his luggage and went out of the door, closing it, and driving off to the airport.

Half an hour later, he found himself inside a plane, getting ready for a non-stop flight to Tokyo.

He couldn't help but wonder what kind of trouble, would his going back would bring.

* * *

Hey, please review. 


	2. where your heart belongs?

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, nor do I own Garden State.

Shrine state:

Chapter 2: where your heart belongs?

Just like the dreams he had been getting, his flight to Tokyo from Los Angeles was one of the most tedious things he had ever experienced. He slept most of the time.

The first thing he saw when he stepped out of the plain was the sunset.

How ironic was it that the first thing he saw when he got to the Land of the Rising Sun would be the exact opposite of rising sun? The sunset. He remembered when he was a kid, he used to like them. He thought it was an interesting thing to draw them.

He figured that by the time he got to his old house, it would be dark already, so as soon as he landed foot on land, he decided to head straight to his old house.

Obviously, he didn't do that.

'_Coward.'_ InuYasha though to himself.

He took a cab them and ordered the driver to take him to an old coffee shop, in the midst of Asakusa district.

It was there where he got his very first job. It was there where he took his first girlfriend on a date, it was there where he actually _laughed_, even though the _Happy _pills he was taking at the time didn't let him feel a whole lot. He'd done some really good friends there.

That shop changed his life in ways that not even himself thought about. It was probably because of that coffee shop that he decided to move to the great United States of America, land of the free, blah blah blah. He never really thought of America that way. It was more like a getaway place. Kind of like the most faraway place he could go to, and where he could probably make a decent living. Maybe be an actor. Why not?

So he took the money that was rightfully given to him and took of, never looking back. Before going to America, he decided to live for a few years in London, where he would attend acting school. Besides, he'd always wanted to go to the United Kingdom.

After roughly six and a half years in London, he decided he'd move to L A, to try his luck. It's not like he had anything to lose anyway.

Now, he was back to Tokyo, the largest, most populated place in the world. It was already really late so InuYasha decided to finally go back to his old home. The one he had not gone back to in 9 years.

'_Okay, this is it, then.'_ InuYasha thought with a grimace. _'when did I become such a coward? It's just a house, anyway'_

He couldn't help to think about it though. He grew up in that house after all. He used to play in there. He had this one toy, this red ball. Those were the only memories he had of the house, really.

That, and, of course… The thing his grandfather left for him when he died.

After 30 minutes of walking to his house, he realized that he kind of _missed_ Tokyo. Weird thing, as he never thought that would _or could _ happen.

Even after nine years, he knew that house like the palm of his hand.

He didn't want to wake up the people inside so he decided to go to the back door that would lead to the kitchen. From there, he went to the garage.

He couldn't help but to smile. There it was…

"Right where I left it" he said slowly to himself.

And there it was…InuYasha's inheritance from his grandfather.

A World War II model Bike.

Complete with a Side Car.

Without even thinking about it, there he was, climbing on top of it, ready to take it for a ride.

I'm really sorry for the shortness, and even sorrier for the big delay. I guess, there weren't that many reviews…

Well, please review, okay?

CLICK THAT BUTTON!


End file.
